Inflammation is the complex biological response of vascular tissues to harmful stimuli, such as pathogens, damaged cells, or irritants. It is a protective attempt by the organism to remove the injurious stimuli as well as initiate the healing process for the tissue. In the absence of inflammation, wounds and infections would heal at best more slowly and progressive destruction of the tissue would compromise the survival of the organism. However, inflammation which runs unchecked can also lead to a host of diseases.
Inflammation can be classified as either acute or chronic. Acute inflammation is the initial response of the body to harmful stimuli and is achieved by the increased movement of plasma and leukocytes from the blood into the injured tissues. A cascade of biochemical events propagates and matures the inflammatory response, involving the local vascular system, the immune system, and various cells within the injured tissue. Prolonged inflammation, known as chronic inflammation, leads to a progressive shift in the type of cells which are present at the site of inflammation and is characterized by simultaneous destruction and healing of the tissue from the inflammatory process.
Hemorrhagic shock from loss of blood volume and multiple organ failure continue to be among leading causes of death in medical and surgical intensive care units with unacceptably high mortality rates. Even though numerous modalities and substances have been studied to prevent circulatory collapse and to reduce mortality, none have been entirely successful.
Similarly, wound healing is a dynamic and complex process involving hemostasis, inflammation, repair, and remodeling, Numerous cell types, enzymes, proteins and signaling molecules are required to work in a coordinated manner during the healing process. Many treatment options exist for wound care, including silver treatment, negative pressure wound devices, hyperbaric oxygen, skin substitutes, advanced dressings, and growth factor and biological wound products. Despite the multitude of available clinical tools, chronic wounds still cannot be effectively treated and managed. Non-healing wounds still remain a significant clinical problem and often lead to amputations. Cutaneous wounds in particular continue to cause significant morbidity and mortality despite advancements in wound care management. Acute cutaneous wounds caused by trauma can become chronic (non-healing) wounds if a patient also suffers from disorders such as diabetes or a cardiovascular disease. Patients may die from complications of chronic wounds such as wound infection, sepsis and septic shock, as well as thromboembolic events from prolonged immobilization.